80th Hunger Games SYOC
by ChibiOfCuteness
Summary: Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games! A fight to the death between 24 teens! May the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Character Form

Ok, I've decied to write a Hunger Games story, but I need more OC's. This is where you guy's come in. Submit your OC's using the form below and you can be in my story. I don't know who will be the victor, but it will probably be Alyssa.

Form:

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Posture:

Outfit for interviews:

Outfit for Chariot:

Everyday Outfit:

Outfit for Reaping:

Outfit for games:

District:

History:

Family (This includes names, ages, and genders)

Death Idea's:

Personality:

Opinion on Games:

Angle for Interviews:

Skills:

Weakness':

Relationship with other tributes:

Alliance?:

Anything I missed:

My OC:

Name: Alyssa Ray

Age: 12

Appearance: Golden brown hair and green eyes, pale skin with freckles across her nose

Posture: Good, but tends to shrink back when scared.

Outfit for interviews: A teal blue dress with a white lace coller and slightly puffed sleeves. The dress goes down to her mid-thighs. She also wears white tights and black Mary Jane shoes. Her hair is pulled up into delicate pig-tails and she wears natural, angelic make-up.

Outfit for Chariot: a light blue mid-thigh length feathery dress with fake bird wings and tail. Black ballet flats and her hair is left down and slightly curled.

Everyday Outfit: A white sundress and sandals with a white strawhat with a pink strap.

Outfit for Reaping: A white dress with a pink bow on the shoulder and her hair is partially pulled up.

Outfit for games: a green tunic with brown tights and boots. Her hair is pulled up into a ponytail.

District: 10, Animal Herding

History: She's lived with her parents in district 10 were she breeds and sells songbirds, sheep, pigs, and goats. 5 mo. Before the games her baby twin siblings were born and her parents became very stressed to pay for them.

Family (This includes names, ages, and genders): Mother: Jenne Ray (32, F) Father: Jonathan Ray (36, M), Siblings: Daniel (5mo. M) and Danielle (5mo., F)

Death Idea's: Eats poisonous berries, murdered by career, murdered by other tribute.

Personality: Shy, sweet, and caring. She gets attached easily and can be a bit insecure.

Opinion on Games: Unnecessary and wrong

Angle for Interviews: Sweet and innocent

Skills: Climbing, running, and hiding.

Weaknesses: Fighting, and hunting.

Relationship with other tributes:

Alliance?: Possibly

Anything I missed:


	2. Tribute List 1

OK, here's the characters we have so far

District 1:

Boy:

Girl:

District 2:

Boy:

Girl: Rea Sikes

District 3:

Boy:

Girl:

District 4:

Boy:

Girl: Shelby Pasifia

District 5:

Boy:

Girl:

District 6:

Boy:

Girl:

District 7;

Boy:

Girl:

District 8:

Boy:

Girl: Whisper Wood

District 9:

Boy:

Girl:

District 10:

Boy:

Girl: Alyssa Ray

District 11:

Boy: Kaper Joner

Girl:

District 12:

Boy:

Girl:

Also, I have not yet picked a victor. As soon as I have everyone, I will either choose personally or put up a poll.

Now a message to my reviewers~

Lady Cougar-Trombone: Thanks for Submitting the FIRST boy chari! I love him, but he needs an outfit for the games. Yes, originally the game outfits are the same, but this is my story and I wanted everyone to choose their outfits just for the fun of it! :D

Charmyxcream14: Thanks for submitting the first Chari ever and helping me out with this! I really appreciate it!

horselover1026: Thanks for submitting! I love your chari!

Thank you to all my reviewers! I will have the first chapter up soon (Since it's almost done) but I need more charis to finish it. I should have an updated list of charis everyday I get new ones.


	3. Tribute List 2

Ok the chari's we have so far are:

District 1:

Boy:

Girl: Golda Silverton

District 2:

Boy:

Girl: Rea Sikes

District 3:

Boy:

Girl:

District 4:

Boy:

Girl: Shelby Pasifia

District 5:

Girl:

Boy:

District 6:

Girl:

Boy:

District 7:

Girl:

Boy:

District 8:

Girl: Whisper Wood

Boy:

District 9:

Girl:

Boy:

District 10:

Girl: Alyssa Ray

Boy:

District 11:

Girl: Amity Menzel

Boy: Kaper Joner

District 12:

Girl:

Boy:

Now a word to my reviewers~

Lady Cougar-Trombone: Yes, he can. I'll have to go back and read, but he can wear it.

ReD rIdInG rAvEn: I love your chari, but I already have a District 4 girl, so just change anything related to that and she should be good.

wericdream: Same as above ^ and I need more info on her outfits

StarkidRumbleroarMalfoy: Thx for submitting your OC! ^^

And I have one final thing to say….We now have a complete district! :D District 11 can no longer take anymore tributes of any gender. Thank you guys for submitting!


	4. Tribute List 3

Ok the chari's we have so far are:

District 1:

Boy: Aleksei Sita

Girl: Golda Silverton

District 2:

Boy:

Girl: Rea Sikes

District 3:

Boy:

Girl:

District 4:

Boy:

Girl: Shelby Pasifia

District 5:

Girl:

Boy:

District 6:

Girl:

Boy:

District 7:

Girl:

Boy:

District 8:

Girl: Whisper Wood

Boy: Len

District 9:

Girl:

Boy:

District 10:

Girl: Alyssa Ray

Boy: Oreo Stock

District 11:

Girl: Amity Menzel

Boy: Kaper Joner

District 12:

Girl:

Boy:

Now a word to my reviewers~

Lady Cougar-Trombone: Thank you for submitting yet another chari!

I would like to thank you all for your wonderful characters! We now have 3 districts filled! That means I can finish up the first chapie! It should be up either today or tomorrow and I will let you guys know otherwise! Thank you again and let the odds be ever in your favor!


	5. Tribute List 4

Ok the chari's we have so far are:

District 1:

Boy: Aleksei Sita

Girl: Golda Silverton

District 2:

Boy:Neal Faherty

Girl: Rea Sikes

District 3:

Boy:

Girl:

District 4:

Boy:

Girl: Shelby Pasifia

District 5:

Girl:

Boy:

District 6:

Girl:

Boy:

District 7:

Girl:

Boy:

District 8:

Girl: Whisper Wood

Boy: Len Kagami

District 9:

Girl:

Boy:

District 10:

Girl: Alyssa Ray

Boy: Oreo Stock

District 11:

Girl: Amity Menzel

Boy: Kaper Joner

District 12:

Girl: Mei Sukone

Boy:

Now a word to my reviewers~

Un-named reviewer(The one who submitted Neal Faherty ): I love your chari and they fact that you spesifically named Alyssa in your bio, but he needs more info. Please fill out the form on Chapter 1. :)

Lady Cougar-Trombone: Thanks for another OC. It doesn't irritate me at all, it make me happy ^^

Thanks all of you guys for your OCs! ^^ The first chapter may not be up today, but it WILL be up soon, promise. I have an idea for the arena. Tell me what you guys think;

A circle split into seven sectors. A circular sector in the middle holds the cornucopia. It's a meadow sector with green grass and flowers with the corcucopia in the very middle. The other sectors are wedge shaped, outlineing the medow. Sector 1 is due north and is a city theme with rundown skyscrapers and buildings. Sector 2 is north-east and is a desart theme. It's completly barren execpt for sand and a small oasis in the back. Sector 3 is east and is a forest theme with trees and game and plants. Sector 4 is south-east and is a volcano theme complete with a massive volcano, insigneus rock, and lava. Sector 5 is an ocean theme that is all water and NO land. Sector 6 is an artic theme that is all snow and ice. Some artic animals live there.

Tell me what you think as well as where you chari would go or segest going.


	6. Tribute List 5

Ok the chari's we have so far are:

District 1:

Boy: Aleksei Sita

Girl: Golda Silverton

District 2:

Boy:Neal Faherty

Girl: Rea Sikes

District 3:

Boy:

Girl:

District 4:

Boy:

Girl: Shelby Pasifia

District 5:

Girl: Kana Zander

Boy:

District 6:

Girl:

Boy:

District 7:

Girl: Lottie Joice

Boy: Luca Fry

District 8:

Girl: Whisper Wood

Boy: Len Kagami

District 9:

Girl: Catfish Sween (Unoffial district)

Boy: Jerhrico Nollen

District 10:

Girl: Alyssa Ray

Boy: Oreo Stock

District 11:

Girl: Amity Menzel

Boy: Kaper Joner

District 12:

Girl: Mei Sukone

Boy:Kant Clover (Unofficial Disrict)

Now a word to my reviewers ~

Sasha the Spectacular: That's a great idea! I'll probably use that ^^

Lady Cougar-Trombone: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I put him in just a random district for now, if you have a perticular district in mid let me now, OK :)

Kairi-7717: Thanks, Kairi^^

Nance1234: Thanks for your chari :)

Ok, the chapter should be up today, but if not tomorrow. It would've already been up, but I had a bad headache yesterday so I didn't get a lot of writing done. Sorry about that. Anyway, the first chapter will be the disrict 10, 8, and 11 reapings. There may be more, depending on how long these turn out to be. Chapter 2 should have the reapings of districts 1, 2, and 12. I promise the next chapie will be up soon ^^


	7. Tribute List 6 Anouncment

Ok the chari's we have so far are:

District 1:

Boy: Aleksei Sita

Girl: Golda Silverton

District 2:

Boy:Neal Faherty

Girl: Rea Sikes

District 3:

Boy:

Girl:

District 4:

Boy: Kant Clover

Girl: Shelby Pasifia

District 5:

Girl: Lizabeth Mora Kepler

Boy:

District 6:

Girl: Kana Zander

Boy:

District 7:

Girl: Lottie Joice

Boy: Luca Fry

District 8:

Girl: Whisper Wood

Boy: Len Kagami

District 9:

Girl: Catfish Sween (Unoffial district)

Boy: Jerhrico Nollen

District 10:

Girl: Alyssa Ray

Boy: Oreo Stock

District 11:

Girl: Amity Menzel

Boy: Kaper Joner

District 12:

Girl: Mei Sukone

Boy:

Now a word to my reviewers~

Lady Cougar-Trombone- OK, he's in district 4 now ^^

OK, Now normally I don't update this list twice in one day, but I have a very important announcement. Ready for it? Ready? Ok here goes ~ THE FIRST CHAPTER IS NOW UP! :D It's in a different story called '80th Hunger Games'. The link is below

.net/s/7740499/1/80th_Hunger_Games


	8. Chapter 8

District 1:

Boy: Aleksei Sita

Girl: Golda Silverton

District 2:

Boy:Neal Faherty

Girl: Rea Sikes

District 3:

Boy: Zavior Kuzon

Girl: Antaragni Bacchanli

District 4:

Boy: Kant Clover

Girl: Shelby Pasifia

District 5:

Girl: Lizabeth Mora Kepler

Boy: Yanho Jetkins

District 6:

Girl: Kana Zander

Boy: Boeing Embraer

District 7:

Girl: Lottie Joice

Boy: Luca Fry

District 8:

Girl: Whisper Wood

Boy: Len Kagami

District 9:

Girl: Catfish Sween (Unoffial district)

Boy: Jerhrico Nollen

District 10:

Girl: Alyssa Ray

Boy: Oreo Stock

District 11:

Girl: Amity Menzel

Boy: Kaper Joner

District 12:

Girl: Mei Sukone

Boy: Lime Stone

Now a word to my reviewers~

Ok, I'm sorry about the long wait. I've had computer issues and I've been INSANLY busy. The second chapter will be up as soon as I have time. I promise it'll be up. Please be patient with me.

We finally have all our characters! All character NOT listed in the last chapter of this SYOC story MUST be bloodbath characters.

One another note, the forum is up! Here's the link:

http:/forum./forum/80th_Hunger_Games_SYOC_Disscusion/104157/

\


End file.
